Travelers often need or desire to receive their mail while they are temporarily away from their current mailing address. Current systems limit the type of mail and the time period that a customer may temporarily redirect mail. These systems further limit how and when the customers mail is redirected. Generally, these systems offer the customer limited flexibility in temporarily redirecting the customer's mail. Accordingly, there is a need for a flexible system and method for temporarily redirecting mail.